


Their Story’s To Be Told

by War_Machine_Rox_01



Category: Road House (1989), The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Outsiders (S. E. Hinton) Fusion, Betrayal, M/M, Memory Watching - Freeform, Multi, Slow Burn, Watching, Watching the Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Machine_Rox_01/pseuds/War_Machine_Rox_01
Summary: Years after Ponyboy ran away to make his own life. Someone takes the Initiative To fix what was broken.The question is will he ever forgive them.





	1. It’s only the Beginning man

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything except the reactions and the plot that leads to them watching the clips. All rights to the creators.

As Ponyboy was walking down the street in downtown California, some of the people he has partied with in the past came up to him and started to speak.

 

“So Gene”,

 

(when Pony ran away about six years ago he went around of lots of cities and use fake names and rented out some strangers houses that nobody would find him)

 

“ When we went to your house to find you we found this package on your counter and when we went to tell you we found a bunch of rough looking guys in your kitchen eating your food and drinking your beer.”

 

(Pony/Gene POV)

 

When Jack told me about the people in my home my first thoughts were you must be too bitten deli but those thoughts got shut down real quick when I remembered I haven’t seen them in about six almost 7 years let alone the rest of the game except Johnny he’s been doing pretty well himself. Johnny now goes by the name Daniel and he lives with his older cousin but he calls her mom just keep the act up. Last I heard he moved in with his cousin in New Jersey in a crappy apartment building, but besides Johnny I haven’t talk to anyone else since that day when everyone abandoned me.

 

(3rd POV)

 

Before Pony could finish those thoughts, Jack started snapping his fingers in his face.

 

“Woah there Gene, thought I lost ya there. So you wanna go check out what’s going on with those guys or not”.

 

Pony looked at Jack before saying in a tone filled with fake happiness, “Yeah bud let’s go”.

 

If only they knew what they were going to walk into.

 


	2. The Meeting

As Pony was walking back to his house phil and rob started to walk alongside him without question.

As they arrived at Ponys house, they saw a Cherry Red Ford Mustang in the driveway. All Pony could think about is Dally hot wiring the car seeing as Pony doesnt know anyone with a car in the same color and style.

“So Gene, do ya recognize the car or not?”

“Nah Phil I have no idea whose car it is, but by the looks of it, someone hot wired it and stole it just to come here.” With a wave of his hand Pony looked back towards the house and started walking towards it.

“Lets go guys, I wanna see what knuckleheads decided to break into my house. Get a weapon just in case ya hear me?”

Everyone pulled out a blade, Pony’s being the largest they walked in to the house to see the bodies of six tall men.

One of the men walked towards Pony and leaned in close to get a look at his face. As one of them tried to give him a hug, Pony pushed them away before someone else started to talk.

“Hey Soda this guy kinda looks like Ponyboy, what do ya think guys?”

Soda had a sad defeated look on his face because Pony pushed him away moments before.

Ponyboy then pushed the man who got close to his face, who he then recognized as Dally up against the wall and put his blade to his throat and saif loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I'm gonna say this once loud enough for all of you to hear and when i ask my questions I want then right then and there. First question why in the HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE”

Everyone in the room paled at bit at the anger in Ponys voice. Darry walked up to Dally nd Pony and pulled Dally towards him and answered.

“We’re here looking for our younger brother Ponyboy Curtis and from what we’ve heard, you're just the person we've been looking for.”

Phil and Robin looked around the room with confusion before settling on Pony.

“Gene what the hell are they talking about?”

Pony looked around the room but before he could answer anyone's questions everyone suddenly appeared in an abandoned house with the words:

YOU ALL ARE TO SIT HERE AND WATCH THESE VIDEOS ON WHAT PONYBOY OR AS SOME AS YOU KNOW GENE HAS BEEN DOING SINCE HE LEFT TULSA AND KEPT MOVING AROUND THE COUNTRY. SO SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN AND WATCH WITH NO QUESTIONS UNTIL WE WATCH THIS FIRST TAPE.

The first people to sit down were Two-Bit, Phil and Steve. Once everyone else sat down Pony went as far away from the greasers as he could.

Before anyone could say anything the first video tape started on the box tv screen.


	3. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5WyYrX7XXQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below for which of the gang members you want me to do next. Repeats are aloud.

 

_ Before we start this first video, while we are here we will be watching videos about ALL of you not just Gene or what most of you know him as Pony, has done, but this first one will be about him. _

 

**The screen shows somebody writing a love letter but not showing any other part of their body besides their hand. Once the letter is finished the person's hands are shown to be folding up the letter and putting it into an envelope. They then write on the front of the envelope before placing it into a world history book.**

 

“I thought this had to do with Pony not who ever that girl is.”

 

Pony glares at Dally before saying, “This happened in high school about three or four years after I left. Also the person who brought us here JUST said this one is about me.So shut your trap and just watch.”

 

Everyone looked at Pony is shock before looking at Dally who at shut his mouth but sat there in a mix of anger and shock.

 

**In a school hallway everyone's feet are seen to be moving but then the camera pans to show a girl holding the book with the letter sticking out of in while walking down the hallway.**

 

**As the school bell ring the girl is seen to be putting the letter into locker 425 before walking away.**

 

**Pony is seen jumping down the stairs in a pair of sunglasses as he makes his way through the crowded hallway.**

 

Phil and Rob look at Pony and start to talk. “Hey Gene is this from when you disappeared in 10th grade? Oh and by the way nice entrance.”

 

Everyone looks at Pony but as he goes to answer Darry speaks up.

 

Everyone from Tulsa look at the duo weird as Darry talks. 

 

“Pony why do they keep calling you ‘Gene’”

 

“Because Darrell that is one of the names I have went by.”

 

Everyone looks at him in shock as Johnny speaks up, much to the surprise of everyone.

 

“We are here to watch these films or whatever they are called, not to sit here and argue. I'm sure we will find out about the names soon enough.”

 

As he finishes his short speech, Pony comes to grab Johnny and together they sit away from everybody else. Much to some people jealousy.

 

**Once he reaches his locker which is revealed to be locker 425, he slams his fist into it before opening it.**

 

Two-Bit yells out, “OOOHHHHH PONYBOY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!”

 

Pony glares at Two-bit as he talks, “Keith shut your ass up, I don't like women that way. I dont want to ever date a womam, but that doesnt mean I wont have sex with them because I may be gay but come on sex is sex.”

 

Everyone's eyes widen except Johnny.

 

“Wait youre gay and didnt tell me?”, Soda called out with hurt and sadness in his eyes.

 

“I only told Johnny, Soda. The only reason I did was because before I left Tulsa, Johnny and I had been dating for a year and a half, and before you ask no I didnt leave because of him and no he isnt gay he is Bi-sexual.”

 

Everyone started in shock before turning back to the screen.

 

**Inside the locker is a whole bunch of trash. Pony then reaches into the locker and grabs it all, not noticing the letter yet. He walks to a garbage can and tries to shove it all in, in one go. His hand is seen to be on top of the letter.**

 

“That's a lot of trash, did you even get good grades?”

 

“Darry I'm gonna tell it to your straight, which im not straight but you get the point. No I flunked every class and i had a whole lotta fun doing it too.”

 

Darry s face was red all over and was about to go off but Dally grabbed his arm and shook his at him.

 

**He gives up on throwing everything away and then grabs a magazine and puts the letter into it before running down a flight of stairs. Once he reaches an exit, he kicks the door open in a dramatic way before making his way outside.**

 

“You are a dork Pone.”

 

“Yeah like you're any better Johnny-Cake.”

 

**He runs across the front lawn of the school, jumping down a ledge. Once he lands he almost falls but before he can he just keeps on running. He makes his way through a baseball field and hops a fence before hiding behind a wall.**

 

“Looks like track did you good.”

 

Instead of answering Steve, Pony just continued watching himself on the screen.

 

**Two girls a blonde and a Brunette are seen walking down towards Pony. Pony backs up and starts walking in pace with them as the brunette girl speaks up.**

 

**“Hey Michael.”**

 

Everyone called out “MICHAEL?” in confusion.

 

**“Hey girls, what are you guys doing here? You goin home? Well i'll go with ya. What timing.”**

 

“Smooth Pone. Looks like your taking Soda position as love-boy.”

 

“I'll fight you Dallas, don't tempt me because I can assure you that I'll win.”

 

**All three of them are seen to still be walking as Pony speaks up.**

 

**“So what are you guys gonna do tonight?”**

 

**“No much”**

**  
** **“Cap-omega party”**

**  
** **“Oh yeah Cap omega. I heard about those dudes. Aren't they the big homo-house?”**

**  
** **“I suppose one might try to poke fun at it if one was insecure about one's own masculinity”** **  
  
**

**“Yeah I hate guys like that, so immature.”**

 

“Your gonna do something funny but stupid aren’t you, Gene?”

 

Pony actually had to audacity to look offended.

 

 “Who me? Nah man I'm an angel sent from heaven.”

 

Johnny slapped the back of his head in a joking matter.

 

“Pony we both know that, that is a crock of bull shit.”

 

Pony just flashes a smirk and everyone and says, 

 

“Unless I was caught red handed you have no proof that i ever did it.”

**  
** **A car horn is heard and the driver is seen to be looking at the blonde girl next to pony.**

 

**The man in the car starts to talk.**

 

**“Hey beautiful you wanna ride.”**

 

**Pony then takes his opportunity to speak up.**

 

**“No thanks Steve, I’ll just walk.”**

 

Everyone in the room gets a laugh outta Ponyboys sarcasm. **  
  
**

**“Michael you're so immature.”**

**  
** **“See you tonight Tone”**   
  


**The brunette and Pony then start walking together.**

**  
** **“So slick what are you going to do tonight?”**

**  
** **Avoiding the question Pony inturn asks.**

 

**“Does she really likes that guy?”**

 

**“Debby i think likes the idea of going out with OLDER guys.”**

 

**“What about you?”** **  
** **  
** **“ME! Uh I have no standards. I’d even date you.”**

 

“She is cute Pone.”

 

“Soda im gay. And no you can't go after her, in fact nobody can or else ill kick your ass.”

**  
** **“Tony we've been friends for too long. Besides i do have standards so that’d never work.”**

 

“Damn Gene your being a dick.”

 

“Shut up Rob we were like brother and sister im aloud to do that, but only me.”

**  
** **“Homo”**

**  
** **“What if i grew a mustache? You think Debby would like me if I grew one?”**

 

“Before any of you ask, I was oretending to be straight so people wouldnt fuck with me.”

 

**“Uh, Well i don't know can you?”**

 

**“Well if you can do it, I can.”**

 

Everyone laughed for a while before calming down. They all started to wait for what was to come on next.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below for which of the gang members you want me to do next. Repeats are aloud.


	4. Hold on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the video link: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMZjnpIXe9k

**G: you really gotta hold on me**

Everyone eyebrows rose In smoke because they have never heard Ponyboy sing before.

**R: you really gotta hold on meeee**

**G: you really gotta hold on meee**

Dally and Johnny went a bit red from thinking about all of the things they could do to Pony.  _(if you know what I mean ;)_  ) 

Everyone else sat in shock from how grown up Pony looked. Darry was proud of Pony for becoming a man while Soda was bathing in sadness, missing his precious baby brother.

**R: You really gotta holdddd**

**P: Bae-baby**

**All: I don't want you but**

**I need you I don't wanna**

**kiss you but I need to**

 

"Ya'll sound great together Pone."

Pony's eyes widen in shock from hearing a compliment from Steve but quickly returned to his cold stare as he looked at the screen.

**P/R: Oh oh oh**

**G: you treat me badly**

**I love you badly.**

**You really gotta hold on mee**

Darry's looked at Pony in anger as he said,

 "Ponyboy Michael Curtis are you drunk in this video!" 

Pony laughed at Darry's faces as he said, "Dar what do you think?"

Everyone sat in shock besides Johnny, Rob and Phil. All three knowing how to tell when Pony/Gene was drunk or had been drinking.

 

**R: You really gotta hold on me**

**G: You really gotta hold on meeee**

**R: You really gotta holddd**

**All: BABY!**

**P/G: I love you all and I want**

**you to do is just Hold me**

The whole gang from Tulsa sat in jealously _(especially Soda)_ from watching Pony be this close with Rob and Phil, while the ones in question were all smiling in happiness at the memory. 

 

**P: Squeeze**

**P/G: Hold me**

**P: Squeeze**

**P/G: Hold me**

**All: Hold meeee**

Soda was starting to go from jealous to angry real quick because of these strangers touching his baby brother so much. He went to get up and say something but Dally's hand on his arm signaled for him to stay put.

**P/G: You really gotta**

**G: Holdddd**

Everyones shock from earlier returned full force at the pitch of Pony's voice.

**R: Holdddd**

**P: Holdddd**

 

Everyone started clapping even though they were still some what jealous, much to the embarrassment of the three singers.

 


	5. The Hitcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Outsiders or The Hitcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the video link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1hat-Zwpos

**Pony is seen to be waving at a family who is driving in front if him when a blonde man comes out from hiding behind a teddy bear.**

Dally being Dally nods his head along to what Johnny says when he told Pony, "Cute kid Pones, you know em'?"

As everyone looks at Pony waiting for him to answer, Pony says "No I don't but I wish that I did."

**Pony is then seen to be picking up the blonde man from earlier in the rain from the side of the road.**

Soda and Darry look at Pony as Darry scolds Pony, "You know Ma and Dad told us to never do that Pony. Don't you ever use your head?"

"Darry I think after we finish this video you'll see that I've learned my lesson on picking up strangers"

Steve narrows his eyes at Pony in suspicion. Pony never gave into Darry like that, so what changed?

**"My mother told me to never do this."**

**_*gasp*_ **

**_*tires squealing and both car crashing together*_ **

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Dally yells out above everyone else, "What the hells".

Pony just sits there and watches his past mistake with the blonde man in silence.

**"What do you want?!" Pony asked as he sounded as if he was about to burst into tears.**

Soda looks at his baby brother in sadness and in fright for him, while Pony looked back at Soda with an amazing poker face.

**"I want you to stop me."**

"What a creepy Pony. How did you not notice anything was wrong with him?"

Pony looks at Steve with a sour looks on his face as he tells him, "Well I'm sorry Steve, I didn't think that the guy would turn out to be a total psychopath."

This statement silences Steve much to Dally enjoyment.

**Pony was standing out side a gas station when the blonde man from earlier came crashing out of the gas stations building in the car that Pony was driving earlier and stopping in front of Pony who was now laying on the ground that was covered in gasoline.**

Everyone in the room is now staring at Pony with wide eyes. As Pony notices this he looks at everyone in confusion.

"Why are ya'll looking at me like that?"

Finally after a moment of silence, Soda speaks up

"I think I speak for all of us when I ask you how in the heck did you survive that Pony. You should'a gotten hurt real bad."

"I was running one adrenaline, but what you will probably see next will shock you more."

**The blonde man then lights a match and throws it on to the gasoline. Pony is then seen using his past of running track to rush into his car and drive away as quickly as he can.**

**Ponys car is see to be on fire as he is speeding away from the building. As he makes it onto the road the building blows up and burst into flames.**

"HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone looks at Darry in shock.

Out of no where Two-Bit starts to laugh. "HAH DARRY SAID A BAD WORD HAHA".

**Pony is then seen being pinned down to the front of a car at gunpoint by two men.**

**"My wallets in my pocket."**

**"Shut up, we know how to do it."**

**As they keep taking things out of Pony jacket, the last thing pulley's bout is a bloody pocket knife.**

**"Jeeze!"**

"I pity the man you used that on Ponyboy." Two-bit says to Pony with shock written all over his face.

**Pony is now seen tied to a chair as the blonde man is crouched down in front of him.**

**"Why are you doing this to me?", Pony asked as he was trying to lean further back in the chair to get further away from the man.**

**"You're a smart kid, you'll figure it out.", the blonde man said as he was caressing Pony's face in a creepy manner as he seemed to be ogling Pony's body.**

Soda stand up red faced as he yells out, " I OUTTA KILL HIM FOR TOUCHIN YA LIKE THAT PONY!"

Pony rolls his eyes at Soda as he tells him "Calm down Soda. Its in the past and I handled it by myself just fine so would ya do us all a favor and calm down?"

**Pony is then seen covering a struggling womans mouth he then raises a gun and points it at he temple as he tells her, "I didn't do it, I didn't do any of it. I'm not a killer."**

**Pony and the women are then seen driving away as the blonde man is seen to be chasing them in his own car. The blonde man then shoots out Pony's side view mirror as both Pony and the woman scream.**

**Three police cars are seen chasing Pony, the woman and the blonde man.**

**Pony then yells out, "HOLD ON!" as he slams on his brakes. This action cause one police car to shoot another police cars tire which causes both of them too flip.**

Steve nods his head towards Pony as he says, "Nice trick there."

**Pony is seen tasing to the woman up close.**

**"This morning this guy tried to kill me, he's been followin me ever since." Pony tells the woman.**

**The screen then goes back to the car chasing scene. The blonde man then some how shoots down a helicopter that had been following the chase.**

Darry shakes his head as the throws his hand up into the air, "How in the hell did that guy mange to do that!"

"Thats a good question that I don't have the answer to", Pony says in a bored tone.

**The blonde woman is then yelling at Pony, "WHY DIDN'T HE KILL US!"**

**Pony is then see driving behind a car that the blonde man is holding a gun in the back of. He then raises his gun and points it at the blonde man. Before he can fire the man jumps through Pony's windshield and lands next to him as Pony screams,**

**"AHHHHH!"**

**"Hi Kid", the blonde man tells Pony after he finished screaming.**

**Pony is then seen yelling, "I DON'T WANNA DIE", as he throws the blonde man out of his car.**

"YEAHH GO PONYBOYYY!!!!!" yelled out everyone in joy.

**After the man is out Pony yells out, "YEAHHHH",  he honks his horn in victory.**

Dally and Johnny smile at the dorky-ness of him, while Pony blushes seeing both of them wink at him.

**Pony is then heard once again saying, "What do you want?"**

**Then the blonde mans voice comes into play, "I want you to stop me."**

Everyone is then sitting in shock at what they all just witnessed. Nobody new what too say before the screen lit up again.

 


	6. He really is Superman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the video link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByMeAfwARs

Also yes I did alter some of the lines on purpose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Darry: "Can I buy you guys a drink?'**

Everyone turns and looks at Darry in shock. Dally and Johnny both have their eyes wide and jaw a little dropped while Steve and Two-Bit both have their jaws dropped completely.

Soda's eyes are wide open and a clenched jaw while Pony's face is completely neutral.

"Darry I thought you said you never drank!" Soda yelled so loud that it make every one else cringe and rub their ears.

Pony rolled his eyes as he looked at everyone. "How did y'all' not know that Darry drank? I always knew."

Once again everyone in the room looked shock only this time including Darry. 

"How'd you know Ponyboy?" asked Two-Bit with wide eyes.

Pony chuckled and winked at Dally and Johnny as he said, "Well where do you think all of those missin' beers went, Darry?"

Darry's face turned red along with Soda's. "PONYBOY MICHEAL! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Pony looked up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"I never drank em guys, I gave them to Curly when him and I would hang out at the park or I gave them to Dally when he'd hang with me and Johnny-cakes."

This calmed everyone downed, all comforted by the fact that Pony wasn't drinking back then.

***Man takes a beer and raises it above his head and throws it to the ground***

**Darry: "Guess not"**

"You shoulda' beat the tar outta him Dar."

"I did later on Dally."

**Darry: "My names Darrel but call me Darry for short."**

**Older man in Grey Suit: "I thought you'd be....bigger."**

**Darry: "Opinions vary."**

Everyone besides Pony started to laugh. Taking notice of this, Steve opened his mouth.

"Why aren't ya laughing Ponyboy?"

Pony sighed, "I'm bigger than both Soda and Darry at this point. He's not all that big and bad to me anymore."

Dally chuckled and winked at Pony.

"You ain't bigger than me Pone, and you're only a little taller than Johnny."

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow before looking back at the screen. He had a very faint blush creep onto his face.

**Darry is seen in many different places punching different men in their face.**

**The screen changes and shows Darry walking into a bar and looking around before he is seen being stitched up a female blonde doctor.**

**Blonde doctor: "Hows a guy like you end up in a bar?"**

**Darry: "Just lucky I guess."**

Two-Bit started to laugh uncontrollably. "I guess I'm always lucky too HAHAHA!" 

**A bar fight is seen before the screen shows Darry talking.**

**Darry: "If a guy gets in your face, I want you to be nice."**

**After Darry is finished saying this, the screen shows Darry grabbing a man from his hair and  grabbing the mans mouth and yelling in his face.**

**Darry: "DON'T be RUDE!"**

Everyone (Minus Pony who looked bored) looked at Darry with wide eyes. 

"Damn Darry, yer acting awfully angry right there."

Ponyboy snorted, which caused everyone to look at him.

"What? I've seen and acted worse."

**Darry is now seen calmly talking.**

**Darry: "Ask him to walk, but be nice."**

**Darry is then seen smashing a mans face into a bar table and tossing him to two other men.**

Everyone winced in sympathy for the man while Dally chuckled, it reminding him of his own bar fights.

**Darry: "Help this gentleman to the door."**

**The screen flashes back to Darry calmly talking again.**

**Darry: "Until its time to not be nice."**

**Old man with long grey hair: "So says the fighting philosopher."**

"This why no one messes with you anymore, Darr?" asked Soda.

Darry took a minute to choose his words carefully before answering. "To an extent yes, but there are either reasons."

**Darry is seen dragging a man out of the bar by dragging the man by his leg down the bar entrances stairs.**

**Darry and a blonde woman are seen talking in a bar as Darry leaves the booth.**

**Darry: "I keep talking you're gonna go off thinking I'm a nice guy."**

**Blonde woman: "I know you're not a nice guy."**

"But Darry's once of the nicest guys in Tulsa?"

Everyone else nodded their head along with Steves words while Ponyboy  muttered under is breath so no one else could hear.

_"He wasn't all that nice the night he hit me."_

**Darry and the blonde woman are then seen kissing in a different area.**

Two-Bit pretends to gag which causes everyone to laugh, including Ponyboy. 

**Brunet woman: "Whats the matter Darry? Don't cha like women?"**

**Darry is then seen watching ANOTHER BLONDE WOMAN dance and strip for him.**

**Darry: "Worst I ever had was wonderful."**

Dally whistled, "Yeah Superman! Get some!" 

**BLONDE MAN** **(seriously whats the deal with all the blonde people!!!!)** **: I thought you'd be bigger."**

**Darry laughs as he and the blonde man hug.**

**Darry is seen driving a car, then making out with a girl in water and then seen in a bar fight.**

Two-Bit looked at Darry with pleading eyes, "Please teach me your ways with girls man."

Darry pretend to think before answering, "Mmmmm......no."

Everyone laughed at Two-Bit when he started to pout. Ponyboy scoffed as he thought _'I got wayyyy more girls than that and I don't even LIKE girls, but they don't know all that.'_

**As Darry, the blonde woman, and the long grey haired man are sitting a diner booth, Darry is seen playing with the ladies hair.**

**Blonde Woman: "Aren't you guys tired?"**

**Long-Grey haired man: "I'll get all the sleep I need when I'm dead."**

**A monster truck is seen running over peoples cars in a parking lot. Darry is then seen shirtless talking.**

**Darry: "I'm not scared of him."**

"YEAH! Superman isn't scared of nobody!"

Darry whacked Soda on the back of his head.

**A building is then shown exploding.**

**Short grey haired man: "Guess you'll be having that fire sale huh? Hahahahah."**

**Darry and the long grey haired man are seen in the diner booth.**

**Long grey haired man: "You got your hands full kid."**

"Always do." Darry said as he shook his head.

**Darry is seen flying through the air and tackling a man off of a motorcycle in a field.**

**Brunet woman: "I just think i'm lookin' at a dead man."**

**Darry: "hahahah."**

"Yeah Darry, it's all HA HA HA until you get  _close to fucking death!_  It's so fucking funny!" yelled Ponyboy. He was red in the face and curled his hands into shaking fists. "It's all fun and games until it's all almost over!"

Johnny tugged and one of Pony's arms while Dally did the other. "Calm down Pone. He understands this now, Right Darry?" Johnny half asked and half said to both Darry and Ponyboy while glaring heatedly at Darry.

"Yeah Ponyboy, I understand all that now."

Pony glared at everyone except Dally and Johnny as he sat back down.

**Darry is seen making out with the blonde woman against a wall after there was an explosion at a house.**

**The screen switches and shows Darry at the doctors office with the blonde female doctor.**

**Blonde Doctor: "I thought you'd be bigger."**

**Darry is seen shaking his head as he chuckles.**

**Darry: "Gee, I've never heard that before."**

"Wow, who knew that Superman was such a smartass?"

Soda ducked right as Darry hand was swinging towards the back of his head.

"Alright whats next?", cut in Steve as he wanted to see more videos of pony boy and possibly him self.

Soda shrugged hs shoulders as Dally put in a new disk. 'I dunno, Dally just picked one at random."

Everyone sat back down as the screen lit up.


End file.
